Picking Up the Pieces
by Flower Covered Typewriter
Summary: After Rose gave up her physical form to have Steven, Garnet had to be the leader and didn't have time to mourn Rose's death. This story tells how she deals with it. Oneshot.


Rose was gone.

Just a flash of light and she was gone, a baby in her place. He was small, with dark, curly hair and a Rose Quartz gemstone in place of his belly button. Her gem. She gave birth in her room, full of beautiful pink clouds. Everyone was there, to say goodbye. After it happened, Amethyst left the room, wanting to cry alone. Pearl collapsed on her knees, her head in her hands, sobs coming from behind them. Greg was holding him. His child, Rose's child. He had tears in his eyes, threatening to come out. Garnet was standing still tears pouring out of her three eyes and coming out from her shades. She took them off and wiped the tears, her eyes closed. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Rose was gone.

* * *

She became the leader. She had to. Who else, Pearl? No, she broke down from the loss of the most important person in her life. Amethyst? Not her, she was far too young and inexperienced to lead. Garnet had to lead. She didn't mourn Rose's death. She couldn't. She had to maintain stability. She often went on missions alone, to mourn by herself while dealing with threats. Today, after two months, she had to let it out.

She announced that she had to go on a mission, alone. She went to the ruins of the Sky Arena and walked to the center before collapsing. She started crying, letting the tears fall as she sat on her knees while hugging herself. The shades on her face disappeared with a small sparkle.

Internally, there was chaos. One side was screaming, one was silent.

With a flash of light, Garnet was gone.

Ruby stomped to one side of the arena and began pacing, tears evaporating from the heat of her skin. Soon the ground was scorched beneath her feet. She didn't notice or care, this was the way for her to calm down.

Sapphire floated to the stairs and sat, looking emotionless. Tears fell down her face and over her lips. Slowly, from under her gown, ice crept onto the surface. She didn't notice or care, this was the way for her to calm down.

Rose was gone.

After an hour, one half of the arena was burnt. And the other half was covered in ice. Sapphire noticed how long they'd been 'on their mission' and confronted Ruby.

"Ruby," She started.

"What." She snapped, voice quivering.

"We have to go back." Sapphire told her calmly.

"I can't." Ruby sobbed.

"But we can." Sapphire put an ice cold hand on a burning Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Rose is gone." She whispered, collapsing onto her knees. Sapphire knelt down with her.

"I know." She whispered back. Ruby reached and moved her bangs to reveal her one, blue eye and the tears forming around it.

"I miss her as much as you." Sapphire murmured.

"It's hard, being in charge." Ruby put her hand on Sapphire's cheek and whipped away a falling tear with her thumb.

"I know, but we can do it together." Sapphire spoke even quieter, somehow, putting her hand back on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah." She whispered. Sapphire put her other hand on Ruby's other shoulder and Ruby put her hands on Sapphire's hips. The two leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. In a flash of light, Garnet was back. Still missing her shades, she stood up and wiped her tears away, first from a maroon red eye, then a sea blue eye, finally a deep violet eye above the other two. She then saw the mess they'd made.

"We'll worry about it later." She mumbled. She put a hand to her eyes and her red and blue shades appeared, with another small sparkle. She walked to the warp pad and went home.

* * *

She needed to train. To distract herself from who she lost. It'd been two months. Amethyst and Garnet seemed to have adjusted to her absence.

'But I haven't.' Pearl thought as she grabbed one of her swords and left her room.

"Hey, P! Where're ya goin' with that sword?" Amethyst was suddenly at her side. Pearl was still new to her outfit. A black tank top over a gray one, with a shoulder strap hanging off her shoulder. Black pants with star-shaped holes in the knees, revealing her purple skin, and white shoes. The most noticeable difference was her hair. Still a lavender color, it fell down to her ankles. She was smiling.

"I'm just going to train." Pearl responded.

"Well have fun!" Amethyst's smile turned comforting as she turned and walked away.

She warped to the Sky Arena and walked up the steps. What she saw made her drop her sword.

One half of the arena, the one closer to her, was covered in ice. She nearly slipped on it. On the other side were burn marks in the shape of footprints.

 _'Ruby and Sapphire.'_ She thought. Then it hit her.

Garnet had to take control after Rose left. She had to be the leader, something she'd never done before. And right after Rose's death. It must of been hard, and she, Pearl, could've been more helpful. It wasn't only her who lost Rose.

 _'I have to apologize to her.'_ She thought to herself, turning to warp home.

* * *

 **The parts that were two months after Rose died/Steven was born happened after the events of Three Gems and a Baby. Hope you enjoyed. Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
